


Heartlines

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Soul Bound [1]
Category: Grimm
Genre: Bisexual Meisner, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nick is bisexual, Polyamory, Sexual Content, This was supposed to be pure smut but a plot emerged, Threesome, season 5, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: They're bound together; something none of them expected.





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is unseat-ed, please forgive any mistakes. Shout out to my sister, who read it in bits and pieces and listened to me bitch about how these bastards decided to give me a plot with my smut. 
> 
> This is set in Season 5, after "Eve of Destruction" but before "Map of the Seven Knights". In the space between there: Nick and Adalind have kissed but don't have anything figured out yet. Adalind and Meisner have already seen each other but I wanted something bigger for them now that they weren't worried about Trubel.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content. A threesome is ahead.

Soul Bound Series

 

Part I: Heartlines

 

As he stepped off the elevator, Nick was greeted by a loud growl. It was a low sound, filled with an edge of danger. The hairs on his neck rose and his Grimm instincts heightened, the muscles of his shoulders tensing as he awaited some sort of attack. His eyes scanned the living space, ready for anything. But instead of a wesen ambush, he was ambushed by a cashmere sweater.

 

It sailed through the air and landed on his head, eclipsing his world in a deep hunter green. The scent of laundry detergent mingled with an undercurrent of perfume assaulted his nose; familiar notes of blackberry, cedar, musk, and vanilla. _Adalind._ He pulled the garment off his head, he reached behind him and pulled the lift door shut, his body slowly unwinding.

 

Another shirt came flying through the air, landing in a rumpled heap by the dining table. Nick hooked the shirt in the crook of his fingers, not breaking stride as he crossed the distance between the door and their bedroom. Adalind was inside wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a bra. They were a matching set, light pink and sexy as hell. He’d seen her in various stages of undress, as she had him. Their fortress home, or fome—as Adalind had taken to calling it, made for limited privacy but they handled it like adults. But the sight of her like this sent fire through his blood; she looked really good in pink. 

 

What appeared to be the entire contents of her meager wardrobe was scattered throughout the room. He caught her eyes in the reflection of the full length mirror she stood in front of. A tremor of alarm went through him at the sight of tears that glimmered in her blue eyes.

  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, tossing the shirts he had collected onto their bed.

 

She sniffled softly, her expression changing to something that was a cross between bashful and embarrassed as she reached for her bathrobe and tugged it on, hiding her body from his view. “Sorry for the mess. I wasn’t expecting you home until later.” 

 

On this first ever baby free/night off, he had originally planned on going out for beers with Hank. Hank, however, got called into work to cover another shift. The aversion to his question didn’t go unnoticed. “Adalind?” He prodded again, lifting a brow in her direction.

 

“You know how I’m meeting Meisner for coffee?” She asked softly.

 

Nick nodded. “Yeah.” 

 

Her teeth snagged at the plump bow of her bottom lip. Her eyes flicked at him, then down, then at the mirror. 

 

“Adalind?” He pressed.

 

Her eyes lifted towards the ceiling. “ _Ihavenothingtowear._ ” The words slipped out fast and it took a second for them to register.

 

“You have nothing to wear?” He repeated at a normal cadence. 

 

She nodded. “My body isn’t…isn’t back to how it was pre-pregnancy yet and I can’t seem to lose the weight at my hips and around where my c-section scar is…” The tears returned to her eyes, “It’s probably the most shallow thing I could be worried about right now, given all that’s been going on, but…” Her shoulder lifted into a small shrug, “Kelly threw up on what was apparently my only clean sweater dress when I brought him to Rosalee and now I don’t have anything to wear.”

 

Their son had a pension for spitting up all over Adalind at the worst times possible and today was no exception. It only took a step for Nick to bridge the small distance between them. He reached out for her, his hands catching her hips. He looked down at her, reading her face. If he had learned anything over the years about how to help a woman when she was feeling emotionally fragile, he had learned this: words wouldn’t help in a situation like this; could be seen as lip service. There was another kind of service he wanted his lips to be doing; something a little less conversion and a lot more physical. He dipped his head, and caught her mouth in a kiss. He pressed his body against hers, tightening his hold as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

 

She was the one to break the kiss, a slight gasp escaping her lips when he ground his hips against her; he was hard and aching in his jeans for her and now she knew it.  He had toed the line they had yet to cross; kisses had been shared, simple comfort and growing attraction in them. But they hadn’t pushed further. He had no regrets with his decision after she spoke.

 

“Wow.” Her tone was awed.

 

He didn’t bother to smother the smug chuckle that built in his throat at the awe in her tone. “Wow yourself.”

 

“As incredible as your kissing ability is and as hard as your cock is, they don’t solve my current problem.” Adalind smiled, amusement in her eyes.

 

An unconscious smile touched his lips. “I think Meisner won’t mind whatever you end up wearing. He’ll be as mesmerized by you as I am.” His smile grew, “Especially if you wear just that bra and panty set that’s under your robe.”

 

Adalind’s laughter rang out like a bell, bright and musical; pressing her hands against his chest, she gave him a little shove. “I don’t think getting coffee in my underwear is appropriate.” 

 

The security buzzer interrupted their conversation and killed his boner as his body returned to high alert. Her eyes snapped to him in a panic. Moving down the steps onto the main floor, he watched her bring up the camera outside the garage on the screen. Meisner was standing there, dressed in his usual attire of a dark jacket and worn denim jeans. 

 

“He’s early!” She groaned, whirling back to face him.

 

“Want me to keep him entertained while you get ready?” Nick offered.

 

“Please!” Adalind hurried past him and brushed a kiss to his cheek before she gently shoved him out of the bedroom and slid the door shut behind her.

 

With a sigh, Nick hit the unlock button for the outside door before he climbed into the elevator. The gears hummed loudly as it made its descent to the garage. Opening the gate, he stepped out and met Meisner midway through the cavernous room. The other man gave him a long look, his eyes flicking up in a whole body once over. Nick hadn’t had that kind of once over from a man in a while; his spine turned electric with awareness. 

 

Between that look and Adalind’s kiss, Nick’s body was building with a hunger he hadn’t felt. It made his heart pound harder; leaving him nearly hypersensitive in its wake. Looked like a cold shower was in his future.

 

“Hm, you’re a little bit taller than my date.” Meisner drawled, circling Nick with that sharp attention, “And is that what you’re wearing?” Meisner’s accented words were laced with a flirtatious edge despite his serious expression, “I mean, the jeans are fine but I’m not sure the lipstick is your shade.”

 

Shit; he hadn’t even realized Adalind had been wearing any. Nick scrubbed his lips with his fingers. Two could play that game. “Are you saying I’m not pretty enough for you?” Nick shot back.

 

Meisner huffed a quiet laugh. His eyes were glittering with amusement. “You’re pretty; Adalind’s prettier.” 

 

“That we can agree on.” Nick inclined his head towards the elevator, “She’s still getting ready, want to come up?”

 

“Thank you.” Meisner nodded.

 

The brief ride up was quiet but comfortable. For what he knew of Meisner, the man was of few words unless it involved work. When the elevator stopped, Nick lifted the door and found Adalind standing over by the stairs to their room looking cute in one of his button-down shirt, made fashionable with a wide belt at her waist and a pair of dark leggings underneath. The door behind her was shut and her hands were clasped in front of her; if he didn’t know any better, he’d say she was nervous. Meisner stepped off the lift but lingered near the kitchenette.

 

Moving behind him, Nick went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, twisting off the cap with calloused fingertips. Taking a long sip, he watched the pair stare at each other for a heartbeat. Then two. Then Adalind moved in a burst of speed, darting across the space and up into Meisner’s open arms. 

 

He caught her easily, as if they were two dancers; the movement fluid, second nature. Adalind’s feet hung about Meisner’s knees, her arms locked around his neck, and her face was pressed into the side of his face. Nick couldn’t see Meisner’s face as it was buried into the golden strands of her hair. 

 

It was suddenly hard to swallow, his throat feeling tight. Nick put his beer down, feeling like a voyeur as he witnessed their reunion. He knew they hadn’t been lovers but there was a palpable intimacy between them that he could feel from the kitchen. He expected for jealousy to rise, waited to feel that possessive pull; the kind that twisted thoughts, turned ugly. 

 

But it didn’t happen.

 

Instead, a deep feeling of relief unfurled in his chest.

 

If anything were to ever happen to him, he knew Meisner would take care of her. Would keep her safe. And in turn, would keep Kelly safe. Meisner wouldn’t do it because of orders or duty but because he _cared_ about Adalind. 

 

That was all that mattered.

 

Nick snapped out of his thoughts as Meisner lowered Adalind to the floor and as he began to straighten his spine, a _RIIIIIPPPPPPPPP_ filled the air. A hole bloomed Adalind’s leggings from just above her left knee up to the top of her thigh, baring her pale skin. Her blue eyes, already big in her face, widened and her hand covered her mouth. Nick clenched his teeth together tightly; he would not laugh right now. Wouldn’t do it. Not when she’d been struggling to find an outfit that worked for her. But Jesus, it was so tempting with the irony; it _would_ happen right now.

 

Meisner’s eyes were equally wide as he stared down at Adalind. “I’m so sorry. Your pants got caught on the edge of my holster.” He apologized quickly.

 

“It happens.” Her voice was tight and she cleared her throat, “Can we reschedule? These were kind of my last pair of pants. I can’t go out in public with no pants.” 

 

“Or.” Nick interjected, hurriedly, “You just stay here. I can make myself scarce if you want privacy…” A night like this was rare and God knew when they’d get another chance; all three of them. 

 

Adalind shook her head. “We were having coffee, no need for privacy.”

 

Nick lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Regardless, it’s up to you two.”

 

Adalind looked at him for a long minute before her gaze drifted up to Meisner. “Beer and wine night in, instead?” 

 

He smiled slowly. “Sounds wonderful.” 

 

She nodded. “Okay, I’m going to go get rid of these pants…I’ll be right back.” 

 

She made a hasty retreat, vanishing behind their bedroom door. Nick moved to the fridge and grabbed another beer, opening it before wordlessly handing it to Meisner. That seemed to snap the other man out of his reverie. He took a sip of the beer and studied the label, his throat working as he swallowed. 

 

“This is good.” 

 

Nick lifted his beer in salute. “Monroe got me hooked on it when I lived with him.” 

 

Meisner nodded. His gaze shifted towards the closed bedroom door. “You and Adalind? Are you two…?”

 

“We’re…complicated.” Nick sighed.

 

“Complicated?” The word came off his tongue sounding confused.

 

Nick studied. “What does it matter?”

 

“I’m just…curious.” 

 

“You love her?” Nick didn’t feel like beating around the bush; he needed to know. Needed the confirmation of what he had felt when he watched them.

 

“Something close to.” Meisner’s words were soft and his knuckles blanched as he gripped the beer, “I haven’t feel much of anything since my wife was killed…then Adalind came into my life…” His chest lifted with a deep breath, “But if she’s yours, I don’t want to make a mess of things.”

 

Nick mulled Meisner’s words, his heart churning in his chest. He and Adalind. They were something. But no title quite fit any definition. They were more than friends but not lovers. _Yet_. The word echoed in his mind and he could feel the eventuality of their relationship with a crystal-clear certainty. He did know he cared about her, more than he ever thought possible. He would give his life for her, for their child. He wanted her to be happy. He scrubbed his face with his hands.

 

“I don’t honestly know what we are yet.” He told the other man, “But I wouldn’t be foolish enough to call her mine.”

 

Meisner nodded but looked as confused as Nick felt. “I see.” 

 

The bedroom door rolled on its frame, revealing Adalind in nothing but Nick’s shirt. She’d discarded the belt and the loose flowing hem of the shirt brushed about mid-thigh. Nick stared because he couldn’t look away; she was beautiful. There was that vaguely shy expression on her face and she made her way over to them without a sound.

 

“Sorry about this. Lesson learned.” She said to Meisner as she moved around them in the small space, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge, “I’ll go shopping for more clothes tomorrow.” 

 

Nick grabbed her a glass and set it down on the counter. “If you’re feeling uncomfortable, we could take off a piece of clothes and make it even.” He meant the offer as a joke but the air around them changed, became charged.

 

A slow smile spread on her lips as uncorked the bottle. “Tempting.”

 

“I’m game.” Meisner lifted his beer in salute. Somehow Nick knew he would be; Meisner was that kind of man. One that would rise to a challenge.

 

Adalind paused, her lips quirking wider. “If you two gorgeous men want to get shirtless, I’m not going to complain in the slightest.” Her words were more like herself; matter of fact.

 

She called his bluff and he’d be damn to back down now. Nick winked at her and shrugged out of his hoodie. He stepped out of the kitchenette and draped it over the back of one of the dining room table chairs. His hands catch the hem of his thermal shirt and it’s off with a quick tug over his head. Tossing it into the far corner by the bedroom, he faces a grinning Adalind. Meisner followed suit, his expression as stoic as it normally was. 

 

The reveal of the other man’s broad chest was impressive, even to Nick. Tattoos wrap around his biceps, giving him a wild look. When Meisner turned to grab his beer, there were larger tattoos across his back. Nick grabbed his own beer from the counter and took a long drink. He was standing close enough to Meisner that he could feel the heat radiating off the other man’s skin.  He glanced at Adalind and found her cheeks tinged with enough pink that they glowed warmly. 

 

“Is this ridiculous?” She asked, glancing at them, “I mean we could just reschedule…”

 

“I’m comfortable.” Nick grinned, trying to coax her into relaxing.

 

“As am I.” Meisner assured her but his eyes met Nick’s.

 

That seemed to be their shared mission: to take care of Adalind in any way she needed. Just like the first time they met, he and Meisner didn’t need to discuss how to get onto the same page. They just were.

 

Adalind shook her head and placed a hand on each of their chests. “I feel like you planned this?”

 

Her hand was warm on his skin. The weight of her palm was so soft and he didn’t want her to stop touching him. “What? Getting us all half naked?” Nick shook his head, “If there is such a thing as fate? Maybe that.”

 

Meisner nodded. “I’m all for not overthinking anything tonight.”

 

Instead of answering, Adalind’s expression shifted. Her gaze looked like it was far away, her brows furrowing ever so slightly.

 

“What is it?” Nick asked gently, trying to bring her back to them.

 

“Your heartbeats…” Her voice was soft, “They’re completely in sync.” 

 

A laugh built up in his throat but her expression made him choke on it. “Really? That’s not normal, is it?” His eyes moved to Meisner, who shrugged.

 

She seemed to come back to herself and her hand drifted back. Nick caught it, giving it a light squeeze. “Adalind?”

 

“You’re Soul Bound.” Her words were barely a whisper.

 

“Soul Bound?” Nick repeated. 

 

She nodded. “Yes. It’s something out of old lore…I always thought it was sentimental drivel.”

 

“Are you saying Meisner and I are soul mates?” Nick demanded, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Soul mates? He had never believed in the ideology; thought it drivel, himself. Then again, before he became a Grimm, he hadn’t believed in much of anything.

 

Adalind looked up at him and he waited for her to laugh. His heart began to beat faster with every moment she didn’t. Her expression stayed serious, the beginning of tears glittering in her eyes. She gasped softly as Meisner reached out and caught her wrist, his fingers applying pressure to her pulse point. Then he grabbed Nick’s in a solid grip and did the same. Meisner’s fingertips were rough, hot against the sensitive skin of his wrist.

 

And fuck if the feeling of his touch didn’t ignite the embers of desire Nick had felt since Meisner arrived.  He wondered if they felt it too. Surely he couldn’t be the only one about to burn with a need that was stronger than anything he had felt before.

 

“Your hearts are in sync as well.” Meisner observed, “I would wager a guess mine would match.”

 

Meisner released their wrists and Nick swallowed hard. He had a feeling that Meisner was right; something deep inside him knew it as truth. As if his life wasn’t strange enough…

 

“So the three of us? We’re Soul Bound or soul mates or whatever?” He asked, shaking his head.

 

“Yes.” Adalind brought her fingers to her lips.

 

Meisner shrugged those big shoulders of his. “I say we continue our night as planned. So what if we are? Doesn’t have to change anything.”

 

Yet, it felt like everything in Nick’s world had changed again.

 

“ _Planned_ went out the window with my pants.” Adalind quipped.

 

Nick bit back a laugh. The impulse to kiss Adalind on her sassy mouth was strong. His restraint was as thin as a blade since their clothes started coming off. As strong as his impulse to kiss Adalind was, there was a similar desire to throw every caution away and kiss Meisner as well. Though, for all Meisner’s light flirting when he arrived, Nick wasn’t sure how well that would go over. But the night had already gone off the rails, he might as well too. 

 

Nick found Adalind’s hand and gave her a light tug towards him. She nearly crashed into him and Meisner. She braced herself, her hands landing on his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around her. His initial thought had a been to steady her. But then she looked up at him with those big blue eyes and they were filled with a mix of emotion. He could untangle each. Including desire. That was there and he took it as a sign. _Fuck it._

He let all caution fall away and dipped his head, catching her lips in a kiss. She made a small noise against his mouth, a quiet moan that spurred him to deepen it. Nick swept his tongue across her lush bottom lip before they parted them, letting her tongue brush against his.

 

She tasted like wine and a sweetness that was all her. His cock hardened, straining against his zipper. He kissed her until his lungs burned with the need for air. Pulling back slowly, his head swam with lust. Blindly, he reached out until his hand curled around the back of Meisner’s neck. There was no resistance in the other man as Nick pulled him in. Nick stopped himself short, just before their lips could meet. He left enough space that if Meisner wanted out, he could pull back and that would be that. 

 

Meisner’s eyes met his. There was something in his gaze, like he was searching for an answer. All Nick had to offer the other man at the moment was himself. That and pure, unadulterated lust. It was a thing of mercy that Meisner didn’t keep him waiting long before he closed the distance.

 

The first touch of his lips were as electric as Adalind’s were. _Fuck_.

 

Meisner kissed with an edge of desperate hunger. Nick responded in kind, groaning at the onslaught of desire that coursed through him. His heart was pounding in his ears when Meisner broke the kiss. Meisner reached for Adalind, who was watching them with open desire, and kissed her the same way he had Nick. The sight of them entangled stole away the last of Nick’s breath. There was no jealousy, just desire. They were gorgeous together.

 

And they were his. 

 

The thought came unbidden. It should have worried him, the possessive feeling. It didn’t.

 

The two of them kissed, heated and frantic, hands moving, touching, caressing; Adalind’s hands slid up Meisner’s chest, nails scoring for purchase while Meisner’s hands gripped her waist before sliding down to cup her ass. Nick licked his lips, attention rapt and sharp.

 

“Oh God!” Adalind groaned when she came up for air, “Is this really happening?”

 

“Yes, it is.” Nick confirmed.

 

“Do you want us to stop?” Meisner sounded more level headed but his eyes were burning bright.

 

She shook her head. “Never.”

 

Nick smiled, his hand moving towards his belt. It took a simple tug to unhitch the latch. Adalind’s hands found the button on his waistband and had it open with a quick flick of her nimble fingertips. She pulled the zipper down with careful consideration for his erection that was aching to get free. 

 

Though he appreciated her thoughtfulness, impatience simmered under his skin. He gently moved her hands aside, brushing a quick kiss to her knuckles before he shoved down his jeans and boxers in hasty, jerky movements. 

 

Meisner stripped next and Adalind’s eyes got impossibly wide in her face. Nick followed her gaze and his brain stuttered to a stop. Meisner was _hung_. Long, thick, uncircumcised. Easily bigger than any man Nick had been with in the past. Throat feeling suddenly dry, he swallowed hard. 

 

“What?” Meisner asked, his eyes flicking between them, his brows furrowed.

 

“Nothing. Just enjoying the view.” Nick replied, managing to tear his gaze away from Meisner’s cock and back up to his eyes with a smile.

 

Nick reached for Adalind’s shirt front and she took an almost skittish step back, her hands coming to curl around the buttons. “Nick. I can’t…” She licked her lips and gave her head a little shake.

 

“Adalind.” He tried to keep his tone from sounding chiding, “You’re fucking gorgeous and I want to see you. All of you.”

 

“As do I.” Meisner rumbled in agreement.

 

Her hand released its tight grip on the material, moving to work the buttons. Meisner stepped forward and placed his hands on top of hers. “Allow me.” He told her and grabbed the shirt in his hands. With a sharp jerk, he ripped it down the middle, sending buttons flying across the apartment. 

 

One hit Nick in the arm before bounced off him and it landed on the hardwood floor while another pinged off the metal corner of the stovetop and went god knew where. She flashed him a quick, amused look.

 

“Sorry about your shirt.” She laughed quietly as Meisner pushed it from her shoulders. It slid down her arms and revealed her sexy lingerie set.

 

Nick grinned. “You and Meisner could destroy all of my shirts if it meant we got to see you like this.”

 

Adalind blushed. Actually blushed. Nick couldn’t stop himself from loving her in that moment. Meisner made quick work of her bra and threw it over his shoulder, piloting her backwards towards the bedroom. Nick moved ahead of them and opened the doors wide.  Stepping up into the room, Nick went to the small unit that serviced as his closet. In the bottom of it was his shaving kit. Within the leather pouch was a few stray condoms he had stashed away on a whim; better be safe than sorry. He loved his son beyond life itself but he wasn’t near ready for another child anytime soon.

 

He tossed them onto the mattress while Meisner backed Adalind against the foot of the bed. Slowly, Meisner knelt down, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her panties. He tugged them down her thighs, the silky material skimming down her calves. She stepped out of them and he tossed them off to the side.

 

He murmured something in a language Nick couldn’t understand. It wasn’t German, maybe French? Whatever it was, Adalind smiled, deep affection in her eyes, and replied in the same language. Meisner guided her legs open wider and brought his mouth between her thighs. She cried out and it drew Nick from his spectating. He joined them; anticipation thrumming through his veins. Her skin was soft and warm against his, flushed pink as she moaned under the ministrations of Meisner’s tongue.  Nick slid his arm around her abdomen, stroking her hip as his mouth skimmed over her throat.

 

Her hand caught his cock and he growled as she worked him in her fist with just the right amount of tightness. “Fuck.” He hissed, as her thumb swirled around the head of his cock, spreading the precum that had already beaded at the tip. He bent his head, leaning far enough down that he could reach her breasts. He captured her hardened nipple between his lips, sucked hard. 

 

Her moans and cries were coming nonstop now. Adalind released his cock, her nails finding his hip and sinking deep while she let out one hoarse shout. Her body trembled and sagged in his arms. Nick heard Meisner’s groan of approval as he rose to full height.  Then he grabbed Nick’s chin with his fingers, tilting his head back until their eyes met. Meisner’s lips found his; he could taste Adalind’s come on Meisner lips, on his tongue.

 

As much as Nick had wanted to laugh off the idea of being Soul Bound, there was something about this, the three of them together, that was so right.

 

“How are we going to do this?” Nick asked when they parted.

 

“Depends. Got any lube?” Meisner asked.

 

“No.” Nick shook his head.

 

“Get some for next time.” He advised.

 

Next time. The words tugged the corners of Nick’s mouth upward. Oh, he was going to get some and possibly some toys, whatever they needed to get each other off. “I will.”

 

“Good. Now lay down on the bed, on your back.” 

 

Nick did as he was told, enjoying Meisner taking control. He had a vague idea of where Meisner could be going with their position and stacked both his and Adalind’s pillows behind his back. He wanted to be able to see them both. Adalind joined him on the bed, crawling on her hands and knees until her face was level with his dick. She flashed Nick a smile and her tongue darted out between her lips, tracing over his tip slowly.

 

Nick couldn’t hold back his groan. “Tease.”

 

“You have no idea.” She demurred, her eyes drifting shut as Meisner joined them, his larger hands framing the flare of her hips.

 

“Pass me one of those.” Meisner held out his hand and Nick tossed the foil packet into his palm. 

 

Meisner pressed his free hand between Adalind’s shoulder blades, positioning her lower until her back bowed. It gave Nick an incredible view of her perfect ass and Meisner’s hard body behind her. Nick’s heart pounded against his ribs while Meisner sheathed his cock with the condom and position himself behind Adalind.

 

“Ready?” Meisner’s voice was gentle as he placed his hands back on Adalind’s hips.

 

She nodded and her hair brushed along Nick’s thighs. It was tantalizing, the softness teasing along his heated skin. Meisner’s hips flexed slowly and Adalind groaned deep within her chest.

 

“More!” She gasped.

 

“I’m going to take my time with you.” Meisner informed her, his tone almost a warning, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Adalind lifted her gaze and her blue irises were bright. They held Nick’s eyes for a heavy moment before her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes drifted close. Her teeth snagged her lower lip before she murmured. “I don’t mind a little pain with my pleasure.” 

 

Meisner squeezed her hips. “I’ll give you everything you want. Both of you. But tonight, tonight we take it slow.”

 

He began to move again, driving into Adalind over and over. Her hands found Nick’s hands and clung tight as Meisner fucked her. The incredible view of them joined, the liquid slap of their bodies coming together made Nick’s dick harder. Electricity ran through him when Adalind brought her lips around the tip of his cock. He groaned in pleasure, in relief. He wound his hand into her hair and held tight as her head bobbed up and down. The moans that Meisner drew from her vibrated around his shaft and he gritted his teeth from the sensation. 

 

The sweet, warm suction of her mouth brought Nick to the edge. Then she backed off before he could come. She repeated the sweet torture, edging him over and over until sweat beaded along his hairline, his chest, his neck. 

 

“Jesus, Adalind,” He gritted out, harsh and out of breath, “Are you going to let me come?”

 

She released him with a small pop, her smile mischievous before she let out a low moan. “If you ask nicely.”

 

“Fuck, please!” He groaned.

 

This time she worked him until the pressure built to a crescendo. She kept sucking him until he came, spilling his seed into her mouth, shooting rope after rope of come across her tongue.

 

“Fuck!” He collapsed back, “Come here, I want to feel you when he makes you come.”

 

It took some work between the three of them but Adalind moved, stretching her body across Nick’s, her breasts pressed into his chest. His arm was locked between their bodies and gave his hand perfect access to work her clit. When he felt her whole body tense, he backed off, giving her a taste of her own medicine. He let his fingers trail lower, feeling how soaked and slippery her folds were and how thick Meisner’s cock was as he slid in and out of her pussy. 

 

His lovers moaned and Nick focused his attention on driving them to that sweet edge—and over. Angling the heel of his palm to grind against her clit, he settled his fingers alongside Meisner’s shaft, squeezing to give him extra pressure.

 

Meisner swore. Or at least that was the impression Nick of the words that came from the other man’s lips; it was another language, Nick couldn’t understand.

 

Meisner and Adalind were close. Nick could tell by the way Adalind’s cries became wordless, rising to near screams. Meisner’s thrusts came faster, deeper.

 

“ _Adalind._ ” Meisner came with her name on his lips, leaving his cock buried inside of her.

 

She trembled against Nick, her face buried in his neck, her teeth scoring his skin. Not enough to draw blood but hard enough to know that Nick would be wearing her mark for the next few days. And damned if that didn’t stir Nick’s blood. Maybe round two he’d leave his mark on her…and maybe one on Meisner.

 

After Meisner pulled out of Adalind and while he disposed of the condom, Nick and Adalind repositioned themselves. He didn’t know about Adalind but his body felt lethargic and heavy. When Meisner rejoined them, he stood at the end of the bed for a moment, a small smile on his lips as he surveyed them.

 

“Gonna need a bigger bed.” He declared dryly.

 

Nick inclined his head. “We can make do for now.”

 

The three of them shifted again, with soft laughter and lots of teasing. Eventually they found a way they all fit with as much comfort as three people could manage in a queen size bed. Nick ended up in the middle between Meisner and Adalind. Her head rested on his collarbone, one arm flung across him until her hand touched Meisner’s chest. Her fingertips trailed across Meisner’s chest, making idle shapes.

 

“Soul Bound, huh?” Nick murmured.

 

“Soul Bound.” She confirmed, her voice husky.

 

“Should we—“

 

Adalind stopped his question with touch of her fingers to his lips. “Shh. We’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

 

Nick dropped kisses to her soft fingertips before she pulled them away, allowing him to speak. “What now then?” He mused.

 

“Round two?” Meisner suggested with a devilish grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
